1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form images on recording media by an electrophotographic method, and a cartridge detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are used to print images on recording media by supplying toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductor to form a visible toner image on the photoconductor, transferring the toner image to a recording medium, and fusing the transferred toner image on the recording medium.
Developing devices are each an assembly of components for forming visible toner images. Such a developing device is a consumable item that is attached to a main body of an image forming apparatus and replaced with a new one after use. After a developing device is attached to a main body of an image forming apparatus, rotary members of the developing device receive power from the main body.
Developing devices may have various structures. For example, developing devices may have an integral cartridge structure in which a toner container and a developing roller configured to supply toner to a photoconductor are formed integrally with the photoconductor; a compartmental structure in which an imaging cartridge including a photoconductor and a developing roller, and a toner cartridge containing toner are individually provided; or a compartmental structure in which a photoconductor cartridge including a photoconductor, a developing cartridge including a developing roller, and a toner cartridge containing toner are individually provided.
In order to drive rotary members of a cartridge, the cartridge may include a cartridge coupler, and a main body of an image forming apparatus may include a set coupler configured to make power connection with the cartridge coupler when the cartridge is attached to the main body.